


The Darkness Within

by Blackmoore



Series: the horrible punishment [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Changelings, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: The true Sherrinford was stolen from Mama Holmes, and the changeling that is know known as Sherrinford Holmes, hates his human mother
Series: the horrible punishment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020892
Kudos: 2





	The Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> well good luck to all of us

Sherrinford Holmes sighs softly as he is sitting in his chair in the psychiatrists waiting room as he think's of what to do with this hannibal Lecter, the shrink who made his mother into a psychopathic bitch, who likes to beat on her children for joy

Sherrinford is thankful that his human counterpart is perfectly safe in the changeling lair, as a baby, Sherrinford the human will always be a baby unless the changeling's sent him from the lair

He's a changeling a dangerous creature if you don't know how to control the beast from the insanity, and yhe monster that comes out once in a while because of unbridled rage and hatred

Sherrinford has his hands in his lap as he thought of what to do as his thought flitting through his minds 'be a little shite' or 'Kill people as the the mimick of the Chesapeake Ripper' because hannibal hates people that take his spot light in killing

* * *

Hannibal comes out he guided a patient before this new patient of his, he's interested in meeting this Sherrinford Holmes, who looks nothing like, Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes

No red head or curly midnight black hair, of course not he's not related to Mycroft Holmes and sherlock Holmes father "Mister.Holmes."

Sherrinford got pulled out from his thoughts as he looks at Hannibal well technically doctor.Lecter "sorry, Dr.Lecter, got distracted by my flitting thoughts" he chuckles amused by what he said "im Sherri. . ." Sherrinford spoke again "I'm Bradley. Sherrinford Louis. Holmes."

Hannibal looks amused slightly, he can sense a darkness in Sherrinford Holmes, that could over take if pushed over that proverbial cliff, he's hanging onto by a rope, that's being cut at slowly, by the sharp rocks at the cliffs edge "Nice to meet you Sherrinford."

Hannibal guided him to the door as he enters, Sherrinford keeps the surprise from his face as he looks around himself, hannibal sat down in the other chair

Sherrinford looks at the comfortable chair and shrugs, he's sat on worse beds and better things but it looks comfortable his mind whispered something to him 'Even comfortable thing's can get tiring' he snorted in amusement

Hannibal lifts an eyebrow at him, Sherrinford told him what he thought up "Even comfortable thing's like this chair can get rather annoying quickly, when you have to hide the truth behind mask's." Sherrinford looks right at hannibal when he said the word mask's

Hannibal looks right at Sherrinford he didn't freeze pre say but he did stop moving when he looked into the amusement filled eye's of Sherrinford Holmes, he's not surprised by what those eyes could hold behind the amusement of the British native

they talked about what Sherrinford went through from his mother and uncle after he did attempted murder of his brother that put him in that secret prison his uncle made for him and other prisoner's

He told hannibal that he'd always do the opposite of what his uncle wanted which would get him a beating but he was happy for that time his uncle left him alone

* * *

Jack Crawford looks at the scene in disgust as he didn't see the art as he worried that the Chesapeake ripper is Killing again in sounders of three, killing abusive people with important part of the body missing, both kidney's are missing in this one

Jack called will Graham to look at the scene of the Ripper, will noticed the anger from this person at the real ripper "This isn't the ripper, Jack, a mimick, that's angry at the real ripper for something very personal"

Jack looks at Will "what's personal to this killer?" Will spoke again "His mother, the ripper turned her against her children, or that's what this person think's."

Jack looks annoyed that this isn't the real ripper but a mimick of the real thing, a faux thing that would dare act like the real Chesapeake ripper, to spread fear and panic but no that's not it

It's a hatred of the real Chesapeake ripper is what this killer is anger about, a fascination he hopes gets him killed in the end by the real Chesapeake ripper, Jack spoke "Hopefully the Chesapeake ripper kills this fake."

Will looks annoyed slightly but hides it behind a smile and nods "Of course." Will walks off leaving Jack as he went back home to sleep some more

Will had a nightmare with the faux Chesapeake ripper he has a dream the rider doesn't have a face but it's a war horse, red eyes, angery with the horse's rider in armor of a Roman God of War, with a helmet that depicts a bloody scene of blood and bodies

The metal of the armor is rusted from blood getting onto it, but it shows the scene clear as day, even with the metal rusted and dirty he noticed the skin color of the rider, pale like an Englishmen, the horse reared up with it's front legs in the air, the horse kicked Will in the dream

Will woke up, sweat is on him as he removed his shirt that is soaked with sweat and puts a towel on the bed as he lays down on the bed, covering up, with his blankets as he shivers and falls back to sleep slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet it seems


End file.
